The Brave
by celticbodhmall
Summary: This story occurs in fairytale land. Belle has just left the Dark castle after Rumpelle's rejection. Alone and uncertain about where she's going she makes a new friend and her bravery is put to the ultimate test.
1. Chapter 1

This story features Belle and the Huntsman. It begins after a heartbroken Belle leaves the Dark Castle after Rumpelle's rejection. I'm a big fan oof QUAT and I'm really enjoying all the Rumbelle fanfiction. I decided to take the plunge and start writing some stuff myself. This is my first story and I hope whoever reads it enjoys it.

The wind howled as Belle fled the dark castle. Heartbroken and utterly alone she decided to return home. As she walked, she couldn't help but remember her previous promenade through this forest. Who was that Queen Rumpelle despised so much? Upon thinking of him, her feet gave way and there in the middle of the woods she let out all tears she'd tried to hide that day and all the days before. The day her mother died, the day she bid farewell to her family and the day she lost her true love.

She lay there for hours, remembering, praying to forget. Suddenly, she heard a noise! Fearfully, she rose quickly and hid behind a large oak tree. Suddenly a huntsman appeared. Belle peered out beyond the tree's bark. He was handsome but she noticed a strange sadness in his eyes. She heard a growl behind her and felt the coolness of a shadow from behind. She turned anxiously and there stood a wolf. He growled and bore his teeth.

"Easy Friend" the huntsman said "She is not your dinner" Belle looked up and smiled. "Where are you walking to mi-lady?" She looked away as she answered "I don't know" "What do you mean?" "I thought I was going home but I don't know where that is anymore" The huntsman knelt down beside her "Well, I don't know much about homes but I think they are anyplace where you're happy"

He rose and reached out his hand. "I know you have no reason to trust me but I promise I will do you no harm. I'm going to Ranelagh, it's the next town over. Winter is coming and food becomes scarce for a hunter. Would you like to come with me?" Belle looked into his eyes. She believed his words; that she could trust him. "I should return home but thank you anyway. Would you like to visit my town, it's a long walk but there's plenty of food there too. Ranelagh isn't the only place has it you know" she said smirking. Since she was very young her father had chastised for her sarcastic comments but she was acutely aware that he was fighting back laughter. She loved her father dearly. Her mother had died in childbirth and he had never loved another. Often he would tell stories of how they met. She was the daughter of a blacksmith but as he often boasted she was the smartest women he had ever known. She had taught herself to read and write and was considered by many to be the fairest maiden in town. Belle had her eyes; emerald green with small flecks of copper. He loved to tell Belle how they first met. He was out hunting when he spied her silhouette reading by the river. He had never seen anything else as beautiful until the day his beautiful Belle was born. In that moment, he recalled he had never felt such peace. His soul was elated. He loved her from that moment and for every moment since.

The huntsman smiled at her remark and agreed to accompany her. She sensed a protective nature in him. They walked for hours making small take. Neither discussing their pasts nor pains. The conversations were mostly concerned with the weather and other trivialities.

The sun rose and they still walked. A rustling from the bushes stirred growls from the huntsman's friend. "Stand back" he ordered Belle. He approached the grassy marsh and there lay an old woman. She was small and frail and her eyes were full of tears. "Please don't hurt me, please. I have nothing of value." The huntsman knelt beside her. "I will not hurt you" Belle approached them. "What has happened? Your eyes look worn as if you've been crying for awhile." The woman tried to rise but could not. "My daughter gave birth to a beautiful baby almost one moon ago but an evil lord arrived as I was tending to the child. He killed my daughter and then grabbed the boy from me. I have been trying to find him." "You've been searching for this child alone. You must realise how foolish that is. You are but an old woman" the huntsman said. "I may be weak of body but I am strong of mind "The old woman replied "I would rather die trying to save my grandson then live out the rest of my days alone" . Belle moved closer to the old woman. At that moment she remembered what she had said to Rumpelle about bravery. "I want to help you"

The old woman smiled. "Thank you but I would never ask you to make such a sacrifice. Your friend is right, my quest is foolish but it is my quest." "Justice is everyone's quest. I am coming with you" she answered. The huntsman grinned "I'm sure there's food at this lord's house too"


	2. Chapter 2

It was night when they reached the Lord's manor. They agreed that Belle would enter the house. She would pretend to be in need of a bed for the night. As she approached she heard the faint sound of bells. It seemed familiar but she could not fathom why. She knocked on the door. A few moments later the door creaked open and stood before her was a beautiful woman. She was a few years older than Belle and her hair was the colour of straw and her skin was a milky tint. She smiled."Please come in, my dear. The winter winds are upon us. We must keep them from entering as my infant son rests inside." Belle smiled graciously and entered. The door slammed hard behind her.

The manor was far more beautiful on the outside. As they entered the parlour Belle noticed how threadbare the carpet was. The furniture looked shabby and there were marks on the walls which indicated where paintings once stood. Even the woman's clothes looked old and shattered. The woman noticed Belle glaring at her attire and began to blush. "Not what you would expect from the wife of a lord is it?" she smiled. She motioned Belle to sit and offered her a drink. Belle gladly accepted realising it had been days since she had eaten or drank anything. "What has brought you out on such a night as this?" the woman asked. Belle remembered her story. "I went for a walk in the forest near my village. I decided to take a small rest. When I awoke it was night time and I was unsure of how to make my way home in the darkness. I was surrounded by the sounds of growling wolves and I became frightened so I ran as fast as I could until dawn approached. Unfortunately by that stage I was lost." She sighed. The huntsman's words in her mouth. They had practiced the story so much Belle was almost beginning to believe it herself. The woman smiled. "Liar" she whispered. "Why are you really here, Belle?"

Belle froze with fear. Questions began to appear in her mind. How did she know she was lying? How did she know her name? What was going to happen?" The woman's beautiful features suddenly became quite unnerving. "Tell me about him" Belle looked at her astonished. She knew the woman meant Rumpelle. "He was considered a monster by many but I saw the man in him and I loved that man." She paused "I think I will always love that man". The woman looked at her."The path of true love isn't easy, trust me, I should know. I've been in love with my Gregory since we were children. Our happy ending has not been so happy. But our love- it was something magical."

"What do you mean, was?" Belle asked. The woman looked away. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "For many years we tried to have a baby. It was the only thing in the world we ever wanted. We sold our jewels and riches to magicians and mystics for potions and blessings. They didn't work. Every day I would stare into that small room and pray that my baby would come. Everyday!" she began to cry. "It's a strange thing to love something that doesn't even exist."

Belle took her hand. She smiled sympathetically. "You mentioned a child when I arrived. So your something has finally come" The woman pulled her hand away. "Yes, I have a son and maybe I'm biased but I think he's the finest baby boy there is. Many hearts will swoon at him when he becomes a man." Belle grinned. She had almost forgotten how that baby was acquired. She gazed into the woman's eyes and felt a flicker of hope. Her heart seemed pure. Perhaps, Belle thought, she could be persuaded to give back the baby as a gesture of remorse for the pain she had caused the old woman.

"The anguish you must have felt all these years must have been awful. I'm glad you have your happy ending as long as it was in a just way. Guilt can tear a person to pieces you know."

The woman rose "What are you saying?" Belle rose too. "I know how you got your baby" she announced as bravely as she could despite the shiver she felt within. The woman walked to the fire. She stared intensely at the embers. Finally, she spoke: "A part of me knew someone would discover the truth. For many nights I have been having these dreams. You are in them dear Belle" she turned to face her. "I was born with the gift of premonition. Though sometimes I wonder if it's curse. In my dreams I see you leaving a dark place with a heavy heart. Every dream is the same. You arrive at my door and I tremble." Belle realised how frightened this woman was. "You have come to take my child. "

Belle took a few steps closer to her. "I have come to take the child home. So it is true your husband, the lord, kidnapped a baby and killed his mother?" The woman looked in disgust. "She gritted her teeth. "My Gregory would never do such a thing. He was a sweet-natured man. His only downfall was loving me." She paced the room. "Lately, I feel like a hollow version of myself. It's as if my soul is gone. I've become a monster." "You don't look a monster" Belle retorted. "Monster's come in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes they look like regular people, sometimes they are even beautiful. One thing I'm sure of is that monsters aren't born they are made." A tear fell from the woman's eye once again.

She moved closer to Belle. Staring deep into her eyes. She snarled: "I will give you one chance and one chance only, leave now and you may live." Belle was conflicted, she felt a strange fear with this woman. Not even her first encounter with Rumpelle made her this afraid but she reminded herself of that desperate old woman who had lost everything. She sat down. "I told you my story" she replied "it's your turn to tell me yours!"


End file.
